


Sing For Me

by SoxGirlSarah



Category: One Direction
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-24
Updated: 2013-09-24
Packaged: 2017-12-27 11:57:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/978578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoxGirlSarah/pseuds/SoxGirlSarah





	Sing For Me

Lorelei shook her head as she stood with the sea of women in front of their hotel, her best friend Natalie next to her. Feeling her phone go off she pulled it up and snorted as she read Niall’s tweet as it came in via text message, ‘@NiallOfficial: We can hear you outside the hotel ! Sing “ we love marco”. She just rolled her eyes as she heard the crowd begin to sing “we love marco,” At the top of their lungs. Looking over at Natalie she grinned, “I wonder if I can get his attention.” Hitting reply on her phone she responded to his tweet, ‘Hey   
@NiallOfficial I’m the girl in the crowd that refuses to sing no matter what you do.’ Hitting send she felt her phone vibrate again, another one of his tweets coming through, nothing huge, just simply stated, ‘Louder’ Looking up at the window she waited, she knew that there was an incredibly slight chance that he would see her tweet, after all the man has over nine million followers.

“What the hell did you say to him?” Natalie asked as she stared up at the window, waiting for just a slight glimpse of either Liam or Zayn.

“I just told him I was the one in the crowd that refused to sing no matter what he did, why?”

Natalie pointed up to the window, “I think you may have caught someone’s attention.”

 

Niall stood at the window, watching with a huge grin as the crowd began to get louder. Pulling out his phone he pulled up her twitter account and tapped on her avi, trying to pick her out through the tsunami of women that were standing outside. Just when he thought he’d give up he spotted her, standing there, making brief eye contact he watched as she shook her head, gave him a wink, and made a zipping lips motion. Chuckling he pulled up twitter again, ‘Sing “ don’t wear the tie” He again smiled as he heard the women begin to sing, all the while he kept an eye on the brunette with short hair, glasses, and blue eyes; watching as she pulled her phone out again and began to type something. Holding his phone up he laughed as he saw her tweet roll in, ‘I bet you think you’re hot ish up there tellin everyone what to do don’t ya? Not this girl, nope.’ 

“What’cha doin mate?” Harry asked as he took a spot next to Niall in front of the window, giving all the ladies his megawatt smile.

He shrugged, “Enjoying the view?” He replied with a chuckle, his finger hovering over the reply button, but instead he looked at Paul, “Hey mate, can we take a stroll?”

“I don’t think that’s a good idea Niall, sorry.” Paul replied, turning his back on the blonde headed Irishman.

Niall and Harry exchanged looks, both of them grinning as they grabbed their coats, letting only Zayn know where they were going they slipped out of the room and headed towards the front of the hotel.

 

“Where the hell did they run off to now?” Lorelei said with a frown, “I was havin fun pickin on my Nialler!”

Natalie laughed, “Paul probably told them to get away from the window before they caused a riot.” 

Sighing Lorelei turned on her heel, “Let’s get outta here, I’m starting to not be able to feel my toes anymore.” Taking three steps forward she felt her phone go off again, sighing she pulled it out and stopped dead in her tracks as she read the DM once, twice, and a third time to make sure she wasn’t dreaming, ‘Where are you off to in such a hurry love? 

Make your way around the back, Haz and I will meet you back there.’ She gulped as she read it, grabbing the sleeve of Natalie’s jacket she pulled her back and handed her friend the phone, “Looks like you were right, now the question is, do we stay or do we go?” 

“When Niall Horan tells you to meet him and Harry Styles back behind the hotel you don’t question it, you just go.” Natalie said with a laugh, “Besides, if I’m lucky Zayn and   
Liam will be there shortly too!” 

Lorelei rolled her eyes, “You do realize when I started giving him ish I didn’t honestly expect him to see it right?”

“You peaked his interest; now let’s go before he changes his mind!”

 

Harry rang his hands together and blew into them, “She’s got exactly two more minutes to get here and then I’m going back inside, it’s bloody cold out here!”

Niall waved his hand at Harry in dismissal, “She’ll be here.”

“What the hell are you two doing?!” Paul asked in firm whisper, “If ANYONE catches you out here you would have been swarmed!” Grabbing both of them by the arms he pulled them towards the door, both men fighting him off, “Have you both lost your minds?!” 

“Hold on a minute! I’m waiting for someone!” Niall said as he struggled against his friend and bodyguard, “Just give me a second!” 

Paul growled, “What did you do Nialler?!” He looked up just as he asked, watching as two women appeared, both with brunette hair, one wearing sunglasses, the other wearing glasses, “I’m sorry ladies but you’re going to have to move on.”

Niall pulled out of Paul’s grasp, “You must be Lorelei.” He said as he walked towards her extending his hand and smiling as her face begin to tint pink, shivering as the tips of their fingers brushed against one another, “Pay no attention to Paul.” He looked over at the other brunette that was with her, “The infamous Natalie.”

“I wouldn’t say I’m THAT infamous.” Lifting up her sunglasses she winked at Niall and then at Harry, “Mr. Styles, what a surprise.”

Harry chuckled as he walked over to her, pulling her into his body, “Fancy meeting you here.”

“Um, you guys, we need to go NOW.” Paul said with a sense of urgency as he watched a group of women begin to gather, “Let’s get you guys and these girls inside NOW.”

Lorelei bit her lip as she felt Niall’s hand cover hers, pulling her towards the open door. Looking over at Natalie she smiled as she watched her friend fighting against Harry and ultimately losing as she was dragged into the hallway, “Um Niall, where are we going?”

“You’ll see.” He replied with a wink and a smile, watching her skin blush again.

Feeling brave Lorelei began to giggle, “You’re not taking me up to your room so you can violently masturbate are you?”

Niall just stopped cold and started laughing, turning he took her hands and smiled at her, “That wasn’t what I had in mind, why do you wanna watch?”

Natalie choked while Harry burst out into laughter; Paul just stopped in his tracks and turned towards them, “Did she just say what I think she said?”

“Yeah she did,” Niall responded as he pulled her into his arms, “Well?”

Lorelei wasn’t entirely sure how to respond so she shrugged, “What Niall girl in her right mind wouldn’t want to watch?” Clapping her hand over her mouth she felt the heat rise through her body, looking over at Natalie she growled as she heard her friend laugh, “This is all your fault.”

“How is this my fault?! You’re the one that answered him the way you did! I fail to see where any of this is my fault.” Looking at Harry she shrugged, “She always blames this crap on me.”

He shook his head, “You two are just as bad together as you are on Twitter aren’t you?”

“Yes NOSY ROSY, we are.” Lorelei managed to say, giggle snorting as she saw the look of confusion on Niall’s face, “He’s a time line stalker, well, he’s mine and Nat’s time line stalker.” She smiled, “Oh please, like you didn’t already know that I knew.” She shook her head at Natalie, “He’s a really bad liar isn’t he?”

She nodded, “Yup, always.”

“Not that I wanna break up the party but everyone else is waiting for us.” 

Following Paul into the elevator Lorelei smiled and then blushed again as she felt his arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him. Hearing the pair of Harry and Natalie giggling behind her she turned and glared, “What’s so funny?”

“Nothing,” Natalie retorted with another giggle.

Niall pulled Lorelei closer, “Ignore them.”

“I had planned to,” She replied, placing her head on his shoulder she found that she was much more comfortable with Niall than she had thought she would be. Even with all the late night conversations with Natalie, swearing that she would go mute and be fifty shades of red, she found that she was much much more comfortable with him, in fact it almost felt as though she had known him for a lifetime.

 

“I can’t believe you let those two idiots take off on their own.” Lou said to Zayn as she worked on his hair, “What the hell where they thinking?”

“Clearly they weren’t.” Zayn replied with a sigh, “Besides you’ve known Hazza longer than any of us Lou, he’s gonna do what he wants when he wants regardless, and Niall’s so carefree he doesn’t exactly think things through before he does them.”

Lou sighed, Zayn was right; she’d known Harry for years. Smiling she finished up with him, “Alright, done.” Hearing the door open and shut she stepped out of the room, “Oh look, it’s the two idiots, and they’ve brought company.”

“Lou, fellas, this is my friend Natalie and her best friend Lorelei.” Harry said as he walked farther into the room, “Otherwise known as Nat and her friend that has Niall for a dream stalker.”

Lorelei wanted to die of embarrassment, “Thanks for that nosy rosy. You know, that whole thing could have been avoided if you’d just NOT been stalking me.” She blushed as she looked at Niall, “I know you and know and I’ve been trying to come to terms with that.”

Lou cleared her throat, “Nialler, you’re up next.” She smiled at Lorelei, “I’m gonna steal him for a few.” 

She jumped, not realizing that she had been holding Niall’s hand; releasing it she stood next to Natalie and turned her head, “Um, can we say awkward?”

“Just keep breathing, besides, I’m not sure Niall likes you being out of his sight. I don’t know what you did to him, but don’t stop, I’m highly entertained.”

 

“C’mon Lou, I just want to talk to her!” Niall said with almost a whiny tone to his voice.

Lou just shook her head, “How much do you know about this girl and what the HELL possessed you to do that?! You about gave Paul a heart attack!” She slapped the back of his head, “I know Haz knows Nat, but you don’t know her friend.”

“Seriously, you sound like my mother,” he sighed and rolled his eyes as she perfected his signature quiff, “I know enough, quit worrying about me.” He slid from the seat the minute she finished, making his way back out to the small room he inwardly growled as he saw Harry sitting next to Lorelei playing with her hair between his fingers, clearing his throat he saw her jump and Harry smile at him, “You’re up Haz.” 

Harry stood up, bent over and ruffled his hair, pushing it to the side, “Done.” Sitting back down his fingers immediately slid into her hair, rubbing the brunette locks between his fingers he watched as her body began to turn pink, trying desperately to fight back the shivers that were now wracking her body from having him in close proximity. Hearing Niall clear his throat again he looked over at him, “Yeah?”

“Lou is looking for you mate, you’re up.” He said again, trying to contain his boiling temperament. He watched as Harry snickered and stood up, accidently bumping into him he whispered into Niall’s ear, “You know that I’m her other dream stalker right?”

He growled, “But I’m the one that kicks you out.”

“I’m the one that keeps going back mate.” 

 

Lorelei rolled her eyes as she watched the interaction between the two boys, “Oh lord, I’m about to become the Yoko Ono of One Direction.”

Natalie couldn’t help but giggle, “What makes you say that?”

She nodded her head in Niall and Harry’s direction, “The pissing contest started.”

“Well you didn’t have to post to the world that Hazza was your other dream stalker.”

Lorelei snorted, “And no one needed to know Ni was my dream stalker to begin with, nor did you have to tell Haz about my developing feels for him.”

“Don’t you pin this shite on me, you did this to yourself.”

She snorted, opening her mouth to say something she abruptly stopped as she felt Niall’s leg against hers, “So, is that where the magic happens?”

He laughed, putting his arm around her he pulled her closer to him, “You could say that.”

“Alright mates, we have thirty minutes until you need to leave.” Paul looked at the two girls that had newly joined them, “I hope you ladies don’t mind hanging out here, no one was really expecting the guys to have dates.”

Lorelei shrugged and looked at Natalie, “I was hoping to get some shopping in and then head back to our hotel. Honestly, I wasn’t expecting any of this to happen.”

“But I’m glad it did.” Niall said as he kissed her cheek, pulling her to the side her took her hands, “I want you to stay here until we get back.” He said as he stared into her blue eyes, he could see the contemplation in her eyes, “We’re not going to be here long and I’d like to at least get food with you before we have to leave.”

She sighed as she drown in the sea of blue that were his eyes, “Ni I-“

“Ni mate, we’ve gotta get ready,” Liam said, giving Lorelei a sympathetic smile.

Niall just rolled his eyes, “I’ll be there in a sec.” Turning back to Lorelei he smiled at her, “So, you’ll stay?”

“I can’t Niall, I wish I could but I can’t.” 

He hung his head, “Oh, no it’s okay I understand.”

She took a breath, “Look, don’t. This isn’t an easy decision for me to make, but it’s the one I need to make right now.” She wrapped her arms around him and nuzzled into his neck letting out a sigh, hearing Liam clear his throat behind them she let him go, “Don’t be a stranger, I don’t want nosy rosy over there to be my only stalker.” She gave him a smile as she felt him take her hands, “Ni, you’ve got to go.”

The minute he released her he didn’t want to. He wanted to tell everyone to fuck the awards show, he wanted to be with her, and for a reason he could not explain he was willing to give up everything at that moment to spend even five more minutes with her. Bringing her hands up to his lips he brushed them against her knuckles and reluctantly released them. Taking her face into his hands he dipped his head and gently and barely brushed his lips against hers, “Thanks for not singing.”

“Thanks for responding to my tweet.” She bit her lip as she watched him turn away from her, her hands balled into fists so tight her knuckles were white, trying like hell to stop him, to tell him she’ll stay. Instead she stood there, hands fisted, heart racing out of control, her eyes staring at the doorway that only seconds before he walked out of.

“What the fuck Rory?!” Natalie said sharply, “Why would you tell him no?”

She sighed, “I don’t know but I’m regretting it.”

“Let’s go, Paul told me the best way to get out without being caught by legions of irritated and angsty teens.” Pulling out her phone she sent Harry a text, ‘Let me know when you’re done, I’ll text you our local, and when I do, bring Niall.’

 

“You sure you’re all shopped out?” Lorelei said with a laugh as she looked at her best friend.

Natalie rolled her eyes and nodded, “Beyond sure, let’s go grab a bite.”

“I vote room service, I really just wanna get in my pj’s and call it a day, as long as that’s okay with you.”

Her friend nodded, “Absolutely.”

Once the girls made it to their perspective rooms they ordered dinner and just sat on Lorelei’s bed talking about the day, “I can’t believe I let him walk away.”

“I can’t either,” Natalie retorted as she took another bite of her dinner, “You’re a brat.”

Lorelei looked at her friend innocently as she popped the nacho chip in her mouth, “What? You weren’t here to stop me soooooo I of course had to order nachos.”

“And again I point out the obvious, you’re a brat.” Rolling her eyes she felt her phone vibrate, “I’ll be right back.” Pulling her phone out she had to hold back her smile until she made it to her room, “ETA?”

“We’ll be there in ten; does she know we’re coming?” Harry looked over at Niall and chuckled, “Seriously, he’s making me sick, he hasn’t shut up since we left you guys in the hotel room.”

Natalie snorted, “Welcome to my world, diabetic level I tell you. No she doesn’t know and she’s going to kill me. Text me when you get to the hotel, we’re in room two-ten and Hazzabear?”

“Yes Nat?”

She gulped, “Please tell me Zayn and Liam aren’t with you.”

Harry looked at his friends, the smile on his face widening, “Okay, I’ll tell you they’re not with me.”

“They are, aren’t they?”

He chuckled, “They might be, I’ll text you when we get to the hotel.”

Hanging up the phone Natalie left and went into the next room over, “Sorry, it was work.”

“No worries,” Lorelei said as she watched her friend scowl as she continued to feast on her nachos, “I don’t understand why you don’t think these aren’t dinner. The portion is HUGE first of all and second of all it’s got all the major food groups, so therefore it’s dinner.”  
Natalie just shook her head, “Nachos are not dinner, end of story. I don’t care if they have all the major food groups or not, they just aren’t. That’s my story and I’m sticking to it.” 

“They are dinner; they are MY dinner so deal with it.” She winked and continued to eat as she heard Natalie’s phone vibrate against the bed, “Jesus, you’re mighty popular this evening.”

She shrugged, “What can I say?” She giggled as she picked up the phone, reading the text, ‘In the elevator, will be there in a sec, she still has no clue yeah?’ Natalie grinned, ‘Nope.’ 

Setting the phone down she continued to eat, “You just gonna go to bed after dinner?”

“Nah thought I’d find a porn to rent then maybe enjoy myself for a while then go to bed.” She snorted, “Yeah, bed sounds really good; I need it after our little adventure today.” She sighed, “Is it sad that I miss him?” Inserting another tortilla chip into her mouth she jumped as she heard the knock on the door, looking at Natalie she raised an eyebrow, covering her mouth she spoke, “You expecting company?”

Natalie shook her head, “Considering we’re in a hotel in the middle of a foreign country, that bizarrely serves nachos on their menu anything is possible. However, no, I wasn’t expecting company.” Watching as Lorelei slid off the bed, sweats and Captain America shirt dawning her body she smiled as she watched her walk to the door and unlocked it.

 

Niall stood next to Harry, his heart beating out of control, “She’s going to kill you and then she’s going to kill Nat.” He said as he rang his hands against one another.

“Relax,” Harry whispered, smiling as the door begun to swing open, elbowing Niall they both stood there watching the look on Lorelei’s face as she stood in front of them, hair a mess, tee shirt and sweat pants fitting her curves in all the right way, “Housekeeping.” Harry said with a laugh as he watched her eyes get wide, “Hey Lorelei, is Nat around.”

She just nodded her head, moving to the side to let them in, gulping as all five men waltzed into her hotel room, “Um Nat, you have company.”

“Not me sweetheart, I’m here to see you.” Niall said as he took her hand, stepping inside the room, “You’re trying to make me work for you aren’t you?”

She let out a nervous giggle, “You did say you liked a challenge.”

“Oh I do princess, I do.” 

Lorelei shivered and bit her lip, as she saw the lust in his eyes, “Niall, I-“

“OUT,” He commanded, a smirk crossing his lips as she shivered at his tone, “Did you think I was going to be okay with you leaving me like that?” Hearing the door shut he pounced, her face in his hands, his lips against hers, no longer caring to be gentle he devoured her mouth, his teeth smashing against her gums, forcing her to open and give him what he wanted, and growling when she denied him. 

Lorelei gripped the cotton of his tee shirt, part of brain wanting to push him away, the other half pulling him closer, begging her to take this chance, to do it or she’d regret it. The begging side winning she continued to pull him against her, bunching his shirt in her hands she pulled away from him long enough to rip it off and toss it on the floor, her nails dragging down his pale skin. She smiled as she saw the red welts as they came to the surface, “I shouldn’t want this…” She said, her voice raspy with need and want.

“But you do, as badly as I do.” He responded, his fingers toying with the hem of her shirt, the tips gently sliding against her skin, “I want this Rory,” Both his hands slipping beneath the fabric, he smiled as he saw the design on the shirt, “Shirt looks familiar, however, I would rather see it on the floor.”

She gulped as his thick accent invaded her brain, never realizing how intoxicating it was mixed with his sapphire eyes and killer smile. Before she realized what happened her shirt was being pulled off her body and discarded onto the floor, leaving her in front of him topless, all her imperfections in the light for him to see. Her hands quickly lifted to cover herself, but were stopped by his as his eyes drank her in, ever scar, every stretch mark, it was all out in the open for him to see and he didn’t cringe, he didn’t shy away, he didn’t close his eyes, he dipped his head and kissed every one of them, slowly, methodically, inch by inch until he covered every section of her stomach. She watched as he lifted his head, a smile crossing his face as his head once again dipped, this time taking one of her hardened nipples between his lips, sucking and nibbling on it until her hands speared through his thick hair, “Niall…” She whimpered as he moved to the other side, his hand coming up to replace his lips, massaging, pinching, and pulling on her until she arched into him, her moans becoming louder with each caress, each touch sending her closer to spiraling out of control.

Removing her hands from his hair he took her hand and led her to the bed, sitting her down on the edge he looked down at her and smiled, “You’re beautiful.” Before she had a chance to speak he took her face in his hands and kissed her again, forcing her back against the mattress he continued to kiss her until they couldn’t breathe, being forced to pull away from her his hand slid down her body, stopping at the top of her sweats, he pulled on them, watching the ecstasy cross her face, each scrape of the fabric against her already aching body released a whimper, begging him to finish what he started, “Soon love,” He murmured against her ear, watching as his breath caused goose bumps to spray across her body, “I promise.” Finally giving in he slipped his hand beneath the waistband of her sweats, the tips of his fingers sliding against the fabric of her panties, groaning as he felt how wet she already was for him, “All for me?”

She wanted to shake her head, wanted to tell him no but her brain wouldn’t let her and her body had already betrayed her, “Yes…” She whispered, crying out as she felt the weight of his body leave her, his hands tugging at her sweats as he slipped them from her legs, only then did she dare open her eyes and she nearly came at the sight of them as they peaked out over the edge of the bed, her legs on his shoulders and his fingers slipping beneath her panties, yanking them off, pulling them off of one leg and the then the next, his lips searing against her skin as he dragged them up one leg and then the other, settling back between her legs he grinned and licked his lips as he looked between her and the sweetness in front of him, “I want to eat you alive.” She shivered in anticipation, her fists already full of hotel sheets as she felt his breath against her withering body, “Please Ni!” 

Without so much as another word he dove between her legs, his tongue dipping into her wetness, both of them groaning, her the sensation, him the taste. Lapping at her like he’d been starved his hands gripped her hips, keeping her in place as he feasted, his lips, tongue and teeth assaulting her until she was screaming at him to let her finish, and only then did his fingers join in the fun; thrusting one digit in and then another, watching as his fingers came out coated in her sticky goodness. Groaning he retracted them all the way and placed them in his mouth, his tongue swirling against his skin, tasting every last bit of her. He watched as she shivered and whimpered before him on the bed, he smiled, he knew what she wanted, he knew her body was on fire, and he knew how close she was to spiraling out of control. Undoing his jeans he dropped them and let them pool at his feet, next where his white Calvin Klein boxer briefs, dropping them he climbed between her legs, his rock hard cock nestled against her stomach, “Are you sure you’re ready for this?” He asked as he peppered her chest with kisses, growling as he felt her nails digging and scratching his back, pinning her hands above her head he kissed her hard, using his free hand he guided himself between her folds, nudging his way inside her, trying to be patient, wanting her to be comfortable. Leaning down he kissed her, gently this time, coaxing her open for him, he slid his tongue into her mouth, searching out and colliding against hers, pushing himself deeper inside of her he felt her bite down on his lip, causing him to yell out in a mix of pain and pleasure. Pulling away from her he released her hands and gripped her hips, sliding her into his lap he began a slow rhythm, watching her grasp the sheets and roll her hips trying to take more of him inside of her, “Easy love.” He whispered, “Slow and easy, as difficult as that is for both of us.”

She growled, sitting up she slid the rest of the way into his lap, feeling him fill her deeper, “Fuck Ni.” She said through gritted teeth as she looked into his blue eyes, rolling her hips against him they began a rhythm together, one that she instantly forced to go faster, “Please…” She whimpered into the crook of his neck, her teeth nipping at his flesh, “I need this Niall.”

“You’re so tight Princess,” He said, forcing her back down onto her back he pounded into her fast paced and erratic, flesh slapping against flesh as he watched her from above, listening to her mewls and cries, moans and growls, her facial expression so full of lust and need it killed him that he couldn’t take it away fast enough. He chuckled as she rolled them over, she sat above him, straddling him, her hands on his chest, removing one she wrapped it around his cock, lifting her body she sank back down on top of him, her hands now grasping his thighs as she began to ride him, her body bouncing on top of his, her hips grinding into him until she felt him hit her g-spot, releasing his thighs she dug her nails into his chest, continuing to move and grind her hips until her body began to shake with impending orgasm. Yelling out she felt her back hit the mattress, “NIALL!” She yelled out as he filled her again, placing her leg on his shoulder he pounded into her, watching as she came apart beneath him, his name echoing off the walls of the hotel room. Continuing his sloppy rhythm he finally gave way to his orgasm, grunting her name against her skin as he filled her with his seed and then collapsing next to her, pulling her to his body, “You’re not allowed to leave again.” 

Lorelei sighed as she lay there curled up in his lap, her body still on fire for him, “Mmmm, I’m not leaving again tonight, you’re not done yet.” She ground her body against him, hearing him growling into her ear, his teeth digging into the skin of her upper back, smiling as she purred like a kitten and arched her back against his chest, “Niall…” She moaned, throwing her head back as she felt her body being rolled over onto all fours. Looking up she saw their reflection in the mirror, “This is gonna be good.”

Yanking on her hair he brought her to her knees, “Quiet, understood?”

She tried to nod her head but the burning sensation was beginning to become too much, instead she whimpered and then collapsed onto her elbows, lifting her head she watched him watch her as he thrust inside her, wrapping her hair in his hand he began to thrust into her with wild abandon, lowering her head to relieve an ache that started she felt him pull it back up, forcing her to watch what he was doing to her, then when she felt her body begin to wind with orgasm he released her hair and wrapped it around her hips, searching out and finding her clit he began to rub it, smirking as he watched her try to keep quiet. Bringing her to the edge, he removed his fingers, bringing them to his lips he tasted her and groaned as he tasted the mixture of them together. She hung her head and bit her lip so hard she swore she tasted the coppery tang of blood, and that’s when she felt it. 

Niall watched her head whip up as she felt his hand come down hard against the bare skin of her ass, and he laughed, “You want to say something don’t you baby?” He watched her again as his hand came down with another “thwack!” her eyes getting wide and rolling into the back of her head, “My princess is a little bit of a freak isn’t she?” He pulled his hand back and hit her a little harder, feeling her hips wiggle in front of her, “C’mon I want to hear you yell my name, I want you to beg me to fuck you again.” He hit her again and again, until he finally heard her yell his name, his cock soaked with her juices. He pumped into her once, twice, three times before she threw her head back, her eyes wide, mouth open wide. Feeling her begin to collapse he followed her down as he filled her. Kissing her back he pulled her into his chest again, “I don’t want this to end.”

“But it has to.”

He cuddled up to her farther, “No it doesn’t Rory, stay with me.”

“Niall, I can’t leave everything I know to run away with you.” She sighed as felt her eyelids begin to get heavy and finally closing, but before they did she swore she heard him sing into her ear, “They don’t know what we do best it’s between you and me our little secret.” Sighing she drifted off to sleep.

Niall waited until her breathing evened out before he slipped from the bed, cleaning himself and Lorelei up he quickly dressed and left the small room. Knocking softly onto Natalie’s he smiled as she opened the door, “I need to know what it’s going to take to keep Lorelei with me."


End file.
